Talk:Risky/@comment-98.201.86.25-20131119023426
you know i made something so more "humans" will look into Risky Safety and i added this Wiki as part of looking into it to learn about this anime here it is ~ I AM A SHINIGAMI HERE HELLO THIS IS YOUR LUCKY CHANCE TO TALK WITH A SHINIGAMI NAMED RISKY THAT EVEN SHARES A BODY WITH AN ANGEL NAMED SAFETY...and sadly i am only 13 centimeters tall..BUT STOP IGNORING MEEEEE I AM A SHINIGAMI CANT YOU JUST STOP IGNORING MEEEE I AM JUMPING KEY TO KEY ON THE KEYBOARD(because i am tiny)TRYING TO TALK TO YOU HUMANS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET HELLO CANT YOU READ HELLO..this is driving me crazy quit it before i take your Soul(i am saying i am going to kill you and then take you to HELL)you know i am a Shinigami this is my job taking humans Souls(but i am not rilly good at it thanks to stubid Angel Safety getting in my way)....are you still uhh...why stupid humans....................................i am trying to talk to you humans yet you you don't react to be scared,confused,surprised,or even just talk to me WHICH IS DRIVING ME CRAZY HERE...i am not a human i am a Shinigami can you just talk TO ME NOW..hay i am from a Anime is that interesting its me Risky from Risky Safety hello there will you talk to me NOW...i just want to talk*starts crying*why do you hate meee soooo much is it just because i am different that i am a Shinigami*crying still*hello can you just talk to me *gets out of control crying like crazy screaming*YOUR SOO UNFAIR CAN YOU JUST TALK TOO ME HUMANS I AM A SHINIGAMI JUST TALK TO ME FOR THE LOVE OF KING SHINIGAMI CANT YOU JUST READ AND TALK TO ME I MAY TAKE HUMANS SOULS BUT THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE IT IS MY JOB IT IS NOT MY FAULT I AM NOT A HUMAN THAT JUST WHO I AM CANT YOU JUST TALK TOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEE*still out of control*WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU...hay you know i don't rilly go you soul first first i try to get you to want to DIE then i get you to commit suicide then i take your Soul that is the pattern...ya you may think i am a little evil but this is only my job there is no lies in this i rilly am a Shinigami named Risky uh can you talk to me here this is a grate chance for everyone to talk to a Shinigami......hello*gets out of control again*I AM A SHINIGAMI YOU STUPID UGLY HUMANS HELLO READ READ READ TALK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOW RITE NOW THAT IS ORDER I MEAN IT..and i will be rite back....*comes back with a lot of cookies*i am back oh humans some of you like anime rite this one is my fave mostly because i am in it http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/RiskySafety and here is something learn all you can about me http://www.animenation.net/anent/riskysafety/ and here http://risky-safety-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Risky_Safety_anime_Wiki do you want more because i have more here is the first ep http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDkn9g_Y35U enjoy~